unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Anthony Starr
Real Name: Michael Anthony Starr Aliases: No known aliases Wanted For: Attempted Murder, Robbery Missing Since: August 11, 1992 Case Details: Shortly after midnight on August 11, 1992 at a McDonald's outside of Richmond, Virginia, assistant manager Mark Klavuhn and truck driver Perry Duncan were unloading supplies while four employees were in the basement storeroom. Mark had recently moved to the area with his wife and three children after being accepted a management position. As they continued to unload supplies, two men in ski masks entered the loading zone, planning to rob the restaurant. However, they apparently became startled when one of the employees said something from the storeroom. One of them then shot Mark in the forehead. He fell over and slid down the shaft where the packages were unloaded. The robbers ran away after a worker sounded an alarm. Mark had been shot once in the forehead at point blank range. Amazingly, he survived the incident, however, he suffered from serious brain damage and paralysis of his left side. He has regained partial use of his left leg, but he has no use of his left arm. Police questioned the other employees and learned that the robbers had fled on foot. They soon learned that two men matching their description tried to steal a car from a woman in a nearby residential area. She had just arrived home when they accosted her and tried to take her keys. Fortunately, she was able to get away from them and run into her house. She identified them as wearing the same clothing as the robbers. The next morning, police found the robbers' ski masks and gloves in the brush near the woman's house. They also found a .357 revolver that was traced to convicted murderer Michael Anthony Starr. He had been paroled from a Virginia prison in November 1991. He had been convicted of second-degree murder in the shooting death of a nineteen-year-old in 1985 and was sentenced to twenty-two years in prison. He violated his parole in March 1992 when he was stopped for driving while intoxicated. He was also charged with possession of cocaine and a firearm while being a felon. However, he was released sometime prior to the robbery. Starr has not been seen since the robbery; police believe he may have fled to New York. Police are also attempting to identify and locate his accomplice. They believe that they met while in prison. Neither have been arrested. Extra Notes: This case first aired as a Special Alert on the December 16, 1992 episode. Results: Captured. A viewer's tip led to Starr's arrest in a Richmond home, where he was found hiding in a kitchen cabinet. In October 1993, he was convicted of attempted robbery and two firearms charges and was sentenced to forty-five years in prison, but he has since been released. Alfred Robinson was identified as his accomplice but was not given any prison time in exchange for his testimony in Starr's trial. Thanks to therapy, Mark Klavuhn was able to return to work two years after the shooting. He later moved to Pennsylvania. Sadly, he passed away in 2009 at age forty-eight. Links: * Facing the Fear - Paying the Price: Parole Reform in Virginia * Michael Anthony Starr, etc. v Commonwealth (1995) * Mark Klavuhn's Obituary ---- Category:Virginia Category:1992 Category:Attempted Murder Category:Armed Robbery Category:Restaurant-Related Cases Category:Captured